kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Henry the Master Huntsman
- Red-deer venison 70 - Hare meat 70 - Boar meat 70 - Roe-deer kidneys 70 - Assorted game|title1 = Henry the Master Hunstman|location = Talmberg|suggested_items = Bow Arrows|image1 = Henry the Master Huntsman.png}}'Henry the Master Huntsman '''is an activity in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After completing ''Cherchez la Femme'', Henry is offered the role of Master Huntsman of Talmberg. You will need the butcher perk, requiring a minimum hunting level of 5. From now on game products are no longer considered stolen. Synopsis After I helped Hanekin Hare, I was honoured with the title of Talmberg Master Huntsman. Now I have to take care of the Talmberg woods and keep the noble tables supplied with good quality game. Objectives *Bring red deer meat to the Talmberg Chamberlain (0/180) **Bring hare meat to the Talmberg Chamberlain (0/200) **Bring boar meat to the Talmberg Chamberlain (0/190) **Bring roe deer kidneys to the Talmberg Chamberlain (0/8) ***Bring boar meat to the Talmberg Chamberlain (0/20) ***Bring red deer meat to the Talmberg Chamberlain (0/220) ***Bring hare meat to the Talmberg Chamberlain (0/150) (The above is random ??) Walkthrough Report to the Chamberlain to learn about your new duties. As Master Huntsman, you must hunt to supply Sir Divish with game for his table, and ensure that no poachers are active in the area. To begin, Sir Divish is holding a banquet and requires a great deal of venison. First though, ensure you have a hunting bow and appropriate attire. There will be some at the lodge - which is now yours, and has a bed. Go to the lodge. There is a Very Hard chest in the storage room that contains all of the former Master Huntsman's inventory. Take it and sell it if you like, or use some of the equipment for yourself. The standard equipment is in another chest upstairs - a hazel hunting bow, some ordinary arrows, and an outfit. There is a deer hunting spot due east, so arm yourself and head over there. Chances are you'll need to hunt down at least two red deer to get enough meat for the first order. While you are there, if you notice any roe deer, take them down as well, as you'll need their kidneys soon. As it's often only possible to harvest one kidney per deer, if any at all, you might as well get them where you can. Either take the red-deer venison straight back to the Chamberlain, or else head a bit further east to the nearby boar hunting spot and hunt at least two of them for their meat. There are more red deer and roe deer in this area of the woods, so get what you need while you're here. Hares are also in abundance, so grab at least six of them as they wander across your path to get their meat. It is possible to collect all the meat you'll need for the entire quest and deliver it all at once - provided the quality does not dip too low. However, this is more than Henry and his horse (even a good horse with a pack) can carry at once, so consider making several trips to avoid overloading. Notes * Category:Activities